


Mr.Sergeant From Brooklyn

by lc2266



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lc2266/pseuds/lc2266
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>艳照门。字面意义的。别想歪。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr.Sergeant From Brooklyn

后面那个矮个子男人已经跟着他们走过两个街区了。

巴基在某家高级成衣店的橱窗前面站定，似乎对某个模特身上的黑色西装产生了极大兴趣，而史蒂夫站在一边，无聊地四处张望着。半天以后，巴基宣布他们大概买不起这件衣服。

“我们走吧，顺便去7-11买点鲜奶，家里的存货上星期就没有了。”

史蒂夫跟上巴基，轻轻揽过他的肩，状似不经意地在他耳边说：“男性，黑色头发，大约五尺九寸高。”然后他犹豫了一下，加了一句，“看上去就是个弱鸡。”

巴基哼了一声，目不斜视地提醒：“班纳博士五尺十寸。”

“在他变身之前他的确是。”

“希望你能有勇气站到他面前去说。”

“我不是傻子，巴基。”

“就你在 **床上的表现** 来看，那可不一定。”

“我拒绝继续这个话题。”

史蒂夫一边说一边猛地向后扑去，抓住了那个男人的领子并把他狠狠地掼到了墙上。在这个可怜人能发出第一声痛苦的呻吟之前，巴基迅速地在他的腹部补了一拳，值得一提的是，左手。

“我不得不感叹一句这年头的人警惕性实在太差。”史蒂夫遗憾地叹息。在他俩之前你来我往的互相调情的时候，成功地把这个毫无戒心的矮个子男人带入了一条没人愿意走进来的小巷子里并让他暂时失去了行动能力。

至少看起来失去了行动能力。

“嘶……你们，你们想干什么？”

巴基翻了个白眼：“或许这正是我想问你的？别以为我们不知道，你从奥切特大街就开始跟着我们了。”

“哦……”黑发男人盯着巴基，好像突然之间忘记了所有疼痛，他的脸上露出一个神经质地笑容，“布鲁克林的中士先生。”

“什么？”巴基疑惑地皱起眉头。

“你的下巴和嘴巴……我记得它们……”男人明显迷醉在了某些色情的幻想之中。

然后史蒂夫在他脸上来了一拳，他阴沉着脸看着眼前这个靠在墙上痛得龇牙咧嘴的男人：“你是谁派来的，说出你的目的。”

“什——什么？”这个可怜的男人几乎在号哭，“我只是认出了他而已！我发誓！”

“说清楚点！”史蒂夫威胁性地上前一步。

“别！别！那个布鲁克林的中士先生！我认出了他！”男人看了眼巴基。

“你敢再往他身上看一眼并露出那个下流的表情我就把你的眼珠子挖出来。”史蒂夫在他耳边低声嘶嘶说。

男人连忙朝反方向侧了下头，牵扯到了伤口，剧烈咳嗽了起来。他低声懊悔地说：“所以你就是他的那个金发男人。天哪，我该早点认出你来的。”

一阵沉默。

“我的金发男人？”巴基发出一声堪比地狱底层传来的低沉咆哮。

男人吓尿了，他张大了嘴巴盯着巴基，忽然想起史蒂夫的警告，迅速转动眼珠使视线停留在巷子里露出来的那一小片天空上，嘟囔着：“所以你不知道。 **你们不知道** 。我认错人了？不可能……下巴……脸型……体格……没道理……”

“你要是再这么遮遮掩掩我会让你后悔来到这个世界上。” 史蒂夫再次威胁他。

“好吧，好吧。”男人艰难地从口袋里掏出手机，戳按了几下，递给了他。

史蒂夫只看了一眼手机，就迅速锁了屏。

 “你怎么了？” 巴基怀疑地盯着脸红得快要冒烟的史蒂夫，一把夺过手机，“看你这反应，色情图片？”

巴基划开屏幕。

巷子里再次安静下来。

啪。

巴基轻轻地把手机扔到了地上并平静地用脚碾碎了它。

“我要杀了詹姆斯。”

 

“所以说，你有一个弟弟而你从来没告诉过我？”史蒂夫坐在饭桌边上，怒气冲冲的瞪着那个正在喝牛奶的男人。

“差不多吧。”

“什么叫差不多？ **你有一个弟弟却从来没告诉过我** ！我以为我们的关系这些都没必要隐瞒？”

“说得对，詹姆斯是我的亲弟弟而他交了男朋友居然都没和我说，我该教训他一顿。‘金发男人’，哈，巴恩斯家族独特口味一脉相承。”

“巴基巴恩斯！不要转移话题！”史蒂夫提高了音量，“请详细交代一下你那 **拥有独特口味的巴恩斯家族** ，并且你不应该因为你弟弟交了男朋友不告诉你而应该因为他往推特上上传那些自己的隐晦的色情图片教训他一顿！”

史蒂夫再次回忆起他瞥到的那张图片。

那是张“美人出浴”的自拍图。男人巧妙地将自己的上半张脸从图中截了出去，只余鲜红饱满的嘴唇微微上翘，在看着它的每一秒都诱惑着你去亲吻它。还有那性感的下巴，老天，下巴上那个可爱迷人的小凹陷，史蒂夫再熟悉不过，他大概每天都要轻咬那儿一百遍。然后是这个世界上最完美的胸肌和腹肌，上面还留有几滴没擦干的水珠，每一滴都催促你去舔干他们。再往下——该死的扫兴的浴巾——

停止，史蒂夫，你必须停下来别去想这些！ **那不是巴基那是巴基的弟弟** ！

“好吧，我有一个弟弟叫做詹姆斯巴恩斯。Over。”巴基看着马上就要暴走的史蒂夫，及时地补上一句，“他比我小四岁，现在在纽约读大学。就这么多了，真的。”

史蒂夫沉默了一会儿：“关于独特口味呢？”

巴基站起来抱住了史蒂夫，他亲吻着男友头顶金色的发旋，笑着说，“金发的，强壮的，美丽的，像史蒂夫罗杰斯一样性感的男人。”

史蒂夫也笑了：“你不该隐瞒我。”他轻轻分开巴基的双腿让他面对面地坐在自己的大腿上，抬起头，轻咬着他的下巴，发出了一声满足的叹息。

哈，史蒂夫不由得生出一股自豪感，这个人——这么棒的人，别人只能对着一张冷冰冰的电子屏幕撸，只有自己才能真正吻他，咬他，干他。上帝，史蒂夫发现自己硬了。

“嗯哼。”巴基也感觉到了，他低下头，让自己的嘴唇若即若离地贴着史蒂夫的，手指轻柔地从史蒂夫脸颊缓慢地向下滑动，一边用几乎是气声说，“硬了？”

史蒂夫可以对一打男人或者女人的勾引面不改色，但如果是巴基，他只能乖乖缴械投降。

没人能拒绝正用臀部来回缓慢地在自己裆部摩擦的巴基。

“我们去床上吧。”他讨好地往上顶了顶，毫不意外地感受到了另一团火热的坚硬。

 

“那是不对的。”

“没什么不对，我是他哥哥，我有权关心他的一切问题。”

此刻的史蒂夫和巴基刚洗完澡正神清气爽地躺在床上，就“是否应该查看布鲁克林的中士先生的推特”问题进行严肃的争辩。

“那上面全是你弟弟的裸照！你不会觉得尴尬……或者别的什么吗！”

“他是我弟弟。在他十六岁和我分开住之前我一直和他睡一间房，亲爱的史蒂夫。”

“什么？十六岁——”

“而且——别打断我——我知道你也很想看那些照片。”

“……”

巴基vs史蒂夫，1比0，永远的大获全胜。

布鲁克林的中士先生的相册里大概有六十几张照片，除了偶尔一两张风景和美食照片以外，全部都是和之前那种类似的色情照片。

“哇哦，12万粉丝，不错嘛。”

“那意味着在这个房间外面有12万个人正在意淫你弟弟的身体，这可不是什么值得‘哇哦’的事。”史蒂夫不敢多看，无奈地抱怨着。

“嗯哼。”巴基敷衍地应付着，依旧将注意力集中在那些照片上。

“这张，真是， **太棒了** 。”巴基喘息着赞叹道，并把PAD举到了史蒂夫面前。

这是一张黑白色调的照片。照片上的男人慵懒地趴在床上，全身一丝不挂，也没有该死的浴巾，光影完美地勾勒出了他健美的小腿，圆润而富有弹性的臀部以及微微拱起的肩胛骨的曲线。由于侧着的拍摄角度，男人的脸恰到好处地朝向另一边，所以只能错过那些美妙的眼睛、嘴唇和下巴。

史蒂夫在意识到自己究竟在干什么之前，遗憾地叹息了一声。

巴基把PAD扔到一边，似笑非笑地盯着史蒂夫：“我假设这个房间里并没有人在意淫我弟弟。”

史蒂夫尴尬地移开视线，掩饰性的咳嗽了一声。

“我没有在——”

“闭嘴史蒂夫，我知道你想干的是我。”巴基凑过去给史蒂夫一个绵长的吻，在事态失控之前及时撤回身体。

“我已经约了詹姆斯星期天一起吃晚饭。”他试图控制自己不要喘的太用力，“你要一起吗？我想是时候让你俩认识一下了。”

史蒂夫没回答，他正专注于用手指探索着巴基光裸的背部。指尖传来的细腻如绸缎般的感觉让史蒂夫想直接大声呻吟。

天，这比光看照片的感觉好上一万倍。

巴基敏感地扭动了一下，警告道：“我们刚刚换过床单。”

“我们不缺床单。”史蒂夫微微用力将巴基揽入怀中，一个翻身将他压在身下。

他的额头和鼻尖摩挲着巴基的，低声说：“叫你弟弟把他那该死的男朋友也带上，我会亲自考察他是否有资格做我男朋友弟弟的男朋友。然后让我们结束关于你弟弟的话题，把所有不是我的男人从你的脑子里踢出去。”

“我需要一点帮助……来踢人。”巴基调皮地眨了眨眼睛。

而史蒂夫立即低下头深深地吻住了他。他温柔地撕咬着巴基的下唇，然后用舌头轻巧地钻过他的牙齿，粘腻地撩拨着对方的口腔。

“效果怎么样？”

“好极了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 下章见弟弟，以及猜猜弟弟的男票是谁


End file.
